


Jagged

by Tarlan



Series: Darker Shadows [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every day starts well...but these days, most end in perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM** 2011 Day 14

Tired and miserable, with his nerves ragged after a heavy day of ineffectual planning and scheming, Alex returned to the quarters he shared with Mulder. The weight of the world seemed too heavy to bear some days, and his feet dragged in exhaustion. With Colonization drawing ever closer, he had still not worked out how to save the planet. He entered the outer room and pulled off his leather coat before kicking off his shoes. Soft noises from the bedroom caught his attention and he moved towards it.

Alex paused on the threshold and blinked in surprise at the sight that met his eyes. Mulder was naked on the bed, slowly jacking himself and just like the exhibitionist Alex had always believed him to be, he barely broke stroke when he spotted Alex. Instead he gave Alex his patent grin and became more wanton, playing with already tight nipples.

Unable to resist, Alex closed the door behind him without once taking his eyes off the sight before him, making certain the door was locked by feel alone. He stripped quickly as he moved towards the bed, enjoying the way Mulder's body arched towards him as he reached out to caress the warm skin. He sank down next to Mulder, part of him wrapped up in the show while the rest of him was still filled with disbelief. After years of standing on the sidelines, watching enviously as others took what he wanted, he now had what he desired above all things--Fox Mulder. The Russian pessimist within him was still waiting for everything to fall to pieces...but not tonight.

His misery had faded the moment he saw Mulder's grin, and he was filled with renewed energy, banishing the tiredness.

Every time he touched Mulder felt like the first time all over again--a moment of reverence--and this time was no different. Mulder pulled him down until their bodies were pressed hard together, with hands tightly gripping Alex's ass. They rocked together, burying heads in each other's shoulder, muffling their gasps against damp, perspiring skin until they reached that moment of perfection, shooting come between their close pressed bodies.

For several minutes afterwards, neither of them moved or spoke, enjoying the euphoria until the fatigue began to seep back into Alex's bones and spirit. He flopped to one side, smiling as Mulder leaned up on an elbow to look down at him.

Once more Mulder had smoothed the jagged edges of his soul, and when he closed his eyes to sleep, he knew tomorrow would be a better day.

END


End file.
